


Clive Owen não vai roubar o seu namorado

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Cenário hipotético : Você conhece Clive Owen e ele dá em cima de você. O que você faria ?”“Desmaiaria provavelmente”





	Clive Owen não vai roubar o seu namorado

A primeira vez que Abed viu um filme de Clive Owen com Troy também foi a primeira vez que ele considerou que Troy talvez não fosse hétero. Ele catalogou essa informação na sua mente como algo que podia vir a ser relevante no futuro, e ficou com um bom humor pelo resto do dia.

Alguns anos após isso eles estavam lá assistindo outro filme de Clive Owen, e Abed sabia de certeza que Troy não era hétero, assim como ele mesmo. E ele não estava com um bom humor.

Ao invés de fixar na tela e analisar a trama e as escolhas do diretor ele estava assistindo Troy assistir Clive Owen. Talvez fosse fácil se Troy tivesse demonstrado atração por outros homens além de Abed e o ator britânico na tela. E ele não conseguia ver qualquer padrão identificável. Clive Owen era branco com olhos azuis, sua voz era grave e profunda, ele tinha músculos. Ele parecia o tipo de cara que se sentiria confortável em qualquer situação social.

Basicamente ele não parecia em nada com Abed.

Abed pegou o controle remoto e apertou pausa. Troy olhou para ele meio confuso.

“Cenário hipotético : Você conhece Clive Owen e ele dá em cima de você. O que você faria ?”

“Desmaiaria provavelmente”

“Continuação desse cenário : Você desmaia, e aí você acorda ele ainda está interessado. O que você faria?”

“Aí eu diria obrigada Sr Owen mas eu tenho um namorado”

“E se ele dissesse que o seu namorado não precisa saber”

“Abed. Eu não ficaria com Clive Owen ou ninguém mais ok ? Sim ele é um cara bonito, mas eu não te trairia”

“Não precisa ser traição necessariamente. Poderia ser uma exceção previamente discutida. Algumas pessoas tem uma lista de celebridades com quem eles podem ter relações sexuais sem sofrer qualquer tipo de recriminação do parceiro. Tem até um episódio de Friends a respeito”

“Eu sei, eu assisti esse episódio com você”

“E ?”

“E eu não quero uma lista”

“Você tem certeza ?”

“Sim Abed eu tenho”

“Eu...eu também não quero uma lista”

“Bom, agora podemos voltar pro filme ?”

“Sim” Abed disse e apertou play.  

 


End file.
